The present invention relates to a stamp and, in more particular, to a stamp comprising a plurality of imprint sections for imprinting, for example, date, time, name of an organization or company and so on, in which a desired combination of one main imprint section and one of the remaining subsidiary imprint sections is selectively attainable.
In case of the prior art stamps of the type imprinting the date, time, or name of an organization or company, a part of the imprint section is arranged to be replaceable by hand. However, such operation of replacing the imprint section is very troublesome, as will be understood.
In case of another type of prior art stamps, they comprise a plurality of endless belts which are enable to run around their endless passages so as to alternately represent a plurality of imprint sections carried on the endless belts. Since in the stamps of the above type it is required to make the width of the respective imprint section rather small so that the rotation of the endless belts may be rendered smooth, it was difficult to give a sufficient width to the imprint sections.